Too serious
by vkfreako
Summary: There aren't many things Jack Frost is serious about, but if it involved his wife, Elsa, then yes, things get serious. JackxElsa. One-shot.


**A/N: this is my first JackxElsa story. It's just a random one-shot I thought of while listening to the Christmas songs playing on the radio. Bet you will be able to guess which song had gotten me thinking at the end of the story. Oh, this story is like a narrated story, like I could totally imagine a narrator saying the story as I did it. HAHAHA I GUESS IM JUST BEING WEIRD. Yeah and I know it's kind of weird that the characters even know about this song but whatever. Anyhooo, hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks respectively.**

* * *

"Papa!" Cried little Jake as he abandoned his ice figurines upon seeing his father fly into the living room of their home, the ice palace. He ran to him and hugged his legs and smiled up at his father, showing his tiny, pearly white teeth.

"Hey there little buddy!" Jack smiled, always feeling happier to see his little boy after being away at his job for a week. It was December and Christmas was coming so it meant more snowball fights and sled races for kids around the world. It was tiring to travel from place to place and not having as much freedom as before he was a Guardian or dad, or husband... But hey, the Spirit of Winter had to do what he gotta do, right?

Oh, yes. Jack is Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun and Spirit of Winter. Now don't look at me with that surprised face and all thinking why he has a 3-year-old son while looking kinda like a teen himself. I don't know... I'm kidding. Actually it's because he died when he was 17 and was awakened by the Man in the Moon to become the immortal Jack Frost with super cool powers to control snow and ice. No biggie.

Jack ruffled the snowy blond hair on the top of Jake's head, before putting his staff down and scooping Jake up into his arms. "You've certainly gotten heavier, little man! Mum's been giving you too much ice cream!" He joked, giving his son some kisses on the cheek.

"Nooo! Mama never gives me extra ice cream. She gives me only a little!" Jake pouted as he brought his thumb and index finger close together to show how little was "a little".

"Now Jake, what did I say about too much ice cream?" Elsa said as she walked in, hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"I can get a tummy ache," Jake replied quietly, looking down and patting his belly with his small hands.

"That's it. Now pack up your toys, it's almost time for dinner."

Jack smiled at his wife and put his son on the ground before Jake ran to his figurines to place them back in the box.

"How is my beautiful wife?" Jack whispered in Elsa's ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I felt like I aged thirty years," Elsa sighed, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"Has my pretty Snow Queen been working too hard?" Jack said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Maybe? I don't know why I keep on stressing about Arendelle still though all has been well. I visited a few days ago with Jake. And Jake has certainly been a handful! I think he got his playfulness from you!" Elsa laughed.

"Well, like father like son." Jack grinned as he pecked her on the lips. "And don't worry, you still look 24 to me."

"That's because I am 24 and forever will be." Elsa stated, with a small smirk gracing her lips.

"And that is thanks to your wonderful husband right here who went all the way to visit the Man in Moon to save you," Jack winked at her, with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he praised himself.

Elsa rolled her eyes slightly. "That's because I died giving birth to your kid!"

"Nuh uh." Jack retorted, lifting his finger up to her face. "OUR kid. It takes two to tango you know,"

Elsa giggled, "Come on, let's have dinner."

* * *

After dinner, Jake and Jack were at the table and Jake was excitedly telling his father about what he did that week.

"And I learnt how to make a snowman with my powers! Mama taught me and she said I was good at it!" Jake beamed as he moved his hands animatedly.

Jack chuckled at his cute son and how Jake's ice blue eyes, the same colour as his, would light up as he described the exciting parts of his week.

"And, Papa, I learnt a new song! It's my new favourite song!" Jake started before Elsa came in.

"Alright Jake, it's time to get cleaned up for bed." Elsa said as she carried Jake off his ice high-chair and brought him up the stairs. "Oh, and Jack?"

"Yes dear?"

"Could you help clear Jake's empty ice cream bowl?"

"Sure thing." Jack replied, smiling as he picked up the bowl and went towards the sink.

While washing the bowl, Jack spotted an unusual looking book on the counter. It was small and baby blue in colour, with words on the cover, but it was too far for Jack to make out the words. So after he was done, the ever curious Jack decided to take a look at the book. The top of the book had the words written in crayon, with childish handwriting.

"Jake Frost's secret book. Open and get frozen." Jack read the cover of the small notebook. _Meh. I can live with that. _Jack thought as he shrugged and opened the book.

Basically, it was Jake's drawing/journal thing and all the stuff was what he told Jack at dinner.

"Hmm, 'accidentally froze a bird'... 'Visited aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff.'.. 'Broke a plate'... 'Liked a new song'" Jack read aloud some of the words as he flipped the pages until he reached the last page. His eyes widened.

"'I saw mommy kissing... Santa Claus'?! What the heck is this?" He whispered to himself. There in front of him, was a a drawing of Santa Claus kissing a girl who happened to be drawn similarly to his wife, wearing a blue off-shoulder dress with ice patterns on it.

Jack could feel anger in him. How could North do such a thing? Wait... How could Elsa kiss another guy? Jack knew this was jealousy, well, what's a guy supposed to feel if you found out that your wife was cheating on you... With one of your close friends! Jack hands clenched into fists and he huffed, allowing some of the anger to dissipate off. _Perhaps I shall ask Jake about it first._ Jack quickly placed the book back onto the counter and marched to Jake's room.

* * *

"Goodnight baby." Elsa kissed Jake on the forehead after tucking him in. As she was about to leave the room she saw Jack come in and he looked angry, somehow.

"Are you alright Jack?" Elsa asked, worriedly.

Jack turned to face her, feeling as if he would explode right in her face, but the face of his angelic wife made his anger disappear for a moment and he nodded, looking away.

"I'm just- uh, gonna say goodnight to Jake,"

"Alright," Elsa said slowly, still finding something off about him, "I'll be in the other room."

After Elsa left, Jack looked at Jake, feeling hurt and disappointment.

"Hey Jake, Jakeeeee... Jakey.." Jack said as he gently patted Jake's shoulders.

"Hmm? Papa?" Jake sat up.

"I just wanted to ask... When did mommy kiss Santa Claus?"

Jake was unable to comprehend the seriousness of Jack's question as he was dozing off, "Under the mistletoe... Last night."

"How'd you know they kissed?"

Jake yawned, resting his head on his small hand with his elbow propping him up, "She didn't see me creep down the stairs to have a peek." He mumbled.

Jack's eyes widened as he confirmed his fears. He just stared into space and went into total shock. Until...

**_Bang!_**

Jake has fallen off the bed and was asleep on the floor.

"Oops! Sorry buddy!" Jack whispered as he picked Jake up and placed him back onto his bed. Jack softly patted Jake's head, before leaving the room with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Jack, are you alright? You haven't said anything all night." Elsa frowned as she got into the bed beside him.

Jack didn't respond.

"Jack..."

Still no response.

"Jack Frost! Answer me!" Elsa exclaimed, exasperated.

"NO! No I am not alright! I have spent the entire week away from my wife and my kid, doing my job, despite wanting so badly to come home and just take you in my arms, hug you and kiss you! Now I find out that my wife is cheating on me and even my son saw it! So, no, I am not okay! Happy?"

Elsa's eyes widened at Jack's sudden blow up. "Jack, your home now anyway- wait... Cheated on you? What?!"

"Yeah I couldn't believe it either," Jack rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What- I didn't do anything! Really Jack!" Elsa softly placed a hand on Jack's arm.

"Bet that stupid mistletoe is gonna be your excuse for kissing North," Jack grumbled as he fumed, looking away from Elsa.

Elsa blinked. _Where does he get these absurd ideas from?_

"Kissing Santa Claus? Who told you that?"

"Does it even matter who told me? You are the guilty one!"

"Jack please, I am not guilty of anything. I have never been unfaithful to you and I have definitely not kissed anyone else but you and Jake!" Elsa explained, her temper rising. Snowflakes were beginning to emerge from her fingertips as she took a deep breath to hold in her growing anger.

Jack turned to look at his wife, she was staring back at him, wait no, glaring at him. Looking at the building intensity of anger growing in her eyes, he began to get confused. _So if Elsa is telling the truth, what was Jake talking about?_

"Jake told me that he saw you and North kissing last night under the mistletoe. He said he creeped down the stairs and saw," Jack explained as he sighed. He couldn't stay angry at his wife, her beautiful face just makes his heart melt. As he looked down at the bed sheets, he didn't see the anger totally disappear on Elsa's face, replaced by a thoughtful, slightly amused look. Soon he heard a giggle and he looked up at Elsa.

"Jack..." She chuckled as she took his face in both hands. She then placed her lips on his and kissed him, unable to contain the thought of how cute her husband was. As she kissed him, she wrapped her hands around his neck, causing him to fall back on the bed as her whole weight was on him. He didn't know why she was kissing him, but, boy, the intensity of the kiss was so great that Jack couldn't help but wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her back.

When she finally pulled away, she started laughing at Jack's clueless face. "You're so cute," she pinched his cheeks.

"Need I remind you that I'm over 300-years-old?" Jack smiled as he took her hand off his cheeks and held it. "So, care to explain why Jake made up a story of mommy kissing Santa Claus?"

"Well, it's his favourite song." Elsa said, grinning at him. "The song is called 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus',"

"Ohhhhh. So that's how it is..." Jack replied. He then gave Elsa a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to doubt you. It's just- I get jealous easily and I love you so much and-"

"It's alright," Elsa hushed him, putting a finger to his lips. "I know you love me. I love you too."

Jack chuckled and pulled Elsa close to him, such that she was lying on his chest.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"You were so serious just now, it's weird," she laughed.

"Well honey, there are just somethings you have to be serious about."

"Yeah, but not TOO serious, for instance, for song lyrics."

He smiled. "Alright, not TOO serious," he said before planting kisses all around her face.

**-end-**


End file.
